


To Win Our Harps and Gold

by amyfortuna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor, Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli see Erebor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Win Our Harps and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



From their earliest days, Fíli and Kíli had heard tales of Erebor: the treasuries of gold beyond measure and gems beyond price, the shining halls, high and wide, filled with the music of the harp and the hammer, and the sound of water flowing. 

Their halls in Ered Luin were ancient indeed - some of them dating back to the First Age - but were dusty and dim, the supply of gold and gems all but tapped out over the thousands of years dwarves had lived there. The mines of Ered Luin now mainly concentrated on stone for building, and iron ore for armour and weapons - necessary and important, but far removed from the glittering fame of the Lonely Mountain. No dragon would seek out Ered Luin's poor halls in search of wealth. 

Thorin had never missed a chance to tell his nephews tales of Erebor. He had wandered all the countryside around it, from the edges of the Long Lake to Dale, and all over the Mountain itself. He could describe every spur and cliff, along with every statue carved into the rock, as though he himself had been the sculptor. 

Tales were one thing; to see the Mountain itself was something else entirely. Their first sight of it was dim and far: one lone peak reaching up above the forest, blue and safe. It did not seem as though any dragon could dwell there. The shape of the Mountain, so well-described and drawn, was exactly the same as it had always been. 

Thorin's face was alive with hope and grim expectation. Somehow, he meant to do it - to kill Smaug, to save the Mountain, to regain the throne, and not just for himself, but for Fili and Kili, and their descendants, as well. 

Even after Thorin turned away, heading down the steep stairs of the Carrock, Fíli and Kíli remained for a moment, looking out at their destiny.


End file.
